


There to Catch You

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Supercat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	

“Ms.Luthor, are you alright?” Supergirl asked the young CEO of what used to be Luthorcorp.

“I will be once my feet are back on the ground. I never seem to do well when I’m in the air. I absolutely _hate _flying.” Lena complained as Supergirl adjusted her grip on the businesswoman.__

__“That’s rather hard to believe given all of the airspace rescues you have required.” Kara says with one of her most amiable smiles, as she set Lena down._ _

__“Yes, well, they’ve been necessary trips that went south quickly.” Lena brushes her hair back behind her ears with long fingers that temporarily captured Supergirl’s rapt attention._ _

__“Based solely off of that I can understand your dislike. Personally, I’ve never had an issue with flying.” it was meant as a joke but Lena barely cracked a smile._ _

__“Is there anything else that I can do for you, Ms.Luthor? A lift perhaps? Flying Supergirl Air can change your feelings about the sky, I bet. I’m certainly faster and safer than any plane or helicopter.”_ _

__Lena noted exactly how much the superheroine resembled a hopeful puppy and stored the thought for later consideration. No superhero should have such a totally innocent and precious face. It left an ache in Lena’s chest to think of the way that the life that this girl had chosen was surely going to change her._ _

__“I’ll be okay. We can try that the next time, if we’re both still game.” Lena had a feeling that she would be. “Thank you, Supergirl, for yet another rescue. I owe you my life… three times over now?”_ _

__“Only if you don’t include the times that I’ve saved the entire planet.” Kara gives herself credit where credit is due. It was one of the best lessons Cat Grant had ever given her._ _

__“Right. Can’t forget those times. Do I even want to know how many times we’ve come that close?” Lena asks._ _

__“Alright. I’ll leave you to your walking, then.” Supergirl says it teasingly and flies away quickly enough that Lena’s eyes couldn’t follow her._ _

__It wasn’t ten seconds until the young CatCo journalist, Kara Danvers, ran out onto the roof and directly to Lena Luthor._ _

__“Lena! Are you okay?! I was just coming to do your interview and I heard the shots while you were landing!” Kara was adjusting her glasses, blushing and patting Lena down for injuries.; adorably flustered as always, but what was really surprising to the CEO was the depth of the apparent concern._ _

__“Kara! Yeah, I’m alright. Supergirl saved the day… as always. I appreciate your worry for me, though.” Lena found herself enveloped in a tight hug. She realized that she couldn’t actually remember the last time she had been hugged. It had probably been Lex._ _

__Kara’s arms were strong and her body against Lena’s was soft but solid. She smelled really nice._ _

__“One free hug to go with every three near-death experiences.” Kara jokes. “Let’s get you inside. A nice hot cup of tea should help you to calm down. With all of that time you’ve spent in England I’d have thought you would have learned that by now.”_ _

__Kara’s arm never left it’s place around Lena’s shoulders and Lena herself was glad of it. For some reason the rookie reporter made Lena feel just as safe as Supergirl had. Her easy smile and concerned blue eyes put Lena completely at ease. She stood on top of a building with her name on it, but the only person to show whether or not they actually cared whether she lived or died was this perky blonde reporter who had come to get an article to rip her to shreds in the Tribune._ _

__Lena leaned in closer._ _

__“You’ve been through a lot in the past month, Lena Luthor. If you ever need anyone to talk to, off the record, of course. I’m here.” Kara offered._ _

__“So what do you know of almost dying in a plane or a helicopter?” Lena asks, one eyebrow raised._ _

__“I know more about crashes than you would think… literally everything I’ve driven has crashed.” It wasn’t a line. Kara’s pod had crashed and that was the only vehicle she had ever possessed._ _

__“And my family? How could a sweet girl from the Midwest like you compare to the insanity of having been adopted by the Luthors?” Lena asked. It felt like a competition now._ _

__“My parents…” Kara felt a twinge still every time she thought about them. “My parents died in a fire when I was young. I can remember them, but it’s never been enough. I was adopted by a great family. Eliza and Jeremiah were both doctors… scientists actually and they loved me and dealt with all of my _quirks _well. Alex… eventually came to me came to love me and she had been my hero right from the start.”___ _

____Lena can read the pain on Kara’s face as though it were a page in a book. There was also a deep love there that had survived those many years. She could relate in some ways, but the others had escaped her for quite a long while. Lena had known that Kara and her sister weren’t related by blood but had not realized that their bond was quite that deep._ _ _ _

____“Around a year later Jeremiah changed jobs and he went out to… I can’t quite remember what it was, but he never came home. I was in mourning still yet and here Alex had lost her father, and Eliza her husband. I didn’t know what to think or how to feel… but I had loved him too. That was my perfect childhood in the Midwest. At least, that was it in a nutshell.”_ _ _ _

____Kara had just laid it all out there in a way that she had been holding back from Cat Grant for years. Just because Kara smiled and did her best to remain positive and optimistic, that didn’t mean that she didn’t know pain._ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry. I never meant to imply that;... I had just assumed…” Lena apologized hurriedly._ _ _ _

____“It’s okay, Lena. I know how people see me. I’m perky, I talk too much and I’m naive. It’s hard to imagine me crying over three empty graves as the ripe old age of twelve.” Kara shrugs and sits down beside of Lena. “However, I’ve also been told that I’m easy to talk to, and the offer stands, if you were to ever want to talk, I’m here.”_ _ _ _

____“I really appreciate that, Kara. More than anything; now that I’m here, I could use a friend.” Lena replied; amazed by the young blonde woman sitting beside of her._ _ _ _

____“I’m glad. Now, do you want to make this a working lunch and go find something unhealthy to eat?” Kara offered, standing up and extending her hand to Lena whose eyes still seemed bewildered, the mug of tea that Kara had made her, still untouched._ _ _ _

____“That works for me.” Lena agrees, accepting Kara’s hand. “You know, Ms.Danvers, I feel like this friendship will be one for the history books.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t help but to agree, Ms.Luthor.” Kara tightens her hand around Lena’s and grins as they step out into the hall._ _ _ _


End file.
